White Noise
by Hell's Warrior
Summary: The Fire Nation is being overrun with ghost and monster activity.. Will Azula & Ty Lee be able to survive it all? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

White Noise: A TyZula Horror Story

**A/N: This story has references to Silent Hill and a fuck-ton of horror stuff, but mostly Silent Hill. Rated M for sex, character death, ghost/monster violence/gore and language. **

Normal

_Ghost Speech/Thoughts_

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins**

It was a dark & misty night in the Fire Nation, there was no one on the streets, even the palace courtyard was empty. Inside the palace, two young women were in the bedroom of the Fire Nation Princess. One was lying on the bed staring at the red ceiling. The other was sitting in front of the vanity brushing her hair. "Azula?" asked the girl on the bed. Azula hummed a response. "Do you believe in ghosts?" the girl asked.

Azula turned towards the bed and walked towards it. "Ty Lee, you and I both know I do not believe in ghosts!" she exclaimed. "Well, I do, 'Zula.. and creeps me out." Ty Lee shivered.

Azula scoffed. "Oh please, Ty.. If ghosts existed there would be all sorts of weird things going on around the palace.." she said. As if on cue, the bedroom door slammed shut by itself.

Ty Lee got a little bit frightened. "What about that?! How do you explain that?!" she shouted.

Azula smiled at her and stroked her hair to try and calm her. "It was just the wind, Ty Lee. See? The windows are…" her voice trailed off when she saw the windows were closed. "What the hell's going on here?!" Azula asked out loud.

Ty Lee was getting very scared now. "I don't know, Azula!" she yelled. Azula started to get a bit scared herself. Suddenly, the candles went out by themselves. Azula conjured a flame in her palm and the room was lit with a bluish glow. Then, they heard a whisper. _"Azula…"_ whispered a voice.

Ty Lee clutched Azula's shoulder, scared out of her mind. "Who are you?" Azula called out. _"You mean you don't remember me at all?" _the voice sneered.

Azula suddenly realized. "No! It can't be! You're dead!" she screamed. The voice chuckled derisively. _"I am very much alive, Azula_._" _it sneered.

Ty Lee was horrified. "'ZULA! What's happening?!" she screamed.

Azula turned back towards her. "We've got to go and get Zuko! He'll know what to do!" Azula screamed back at her.

The girls made a dive for the door, only to find it was jammed. Azula kicked at it and punched the door. She then threw flames at the door, that did the trick. "Let's go!" cried Ty Lee.

The girls ran down the corridor towards Zuko's bedroom. "Don't look back, Ty!" Azula screamed.

Meanwhile, inside Zuko's room, Aang, Zuko and Mai were playing Pai Sho. "Your move Aang.." Zuko said.

Aang made his move and said.. "Reverse to you Zuko." Suddenly, there came a series of frantic knocks on the door as well as yelling. "ZUZU, HELP US! PLEASE, HELP!" came the screams from the other side of the door. Zuko ran over to the door and let the girls in. Aang & Mai stared in shock at the sight before them.

Azula & Ty Lee ran towards the bed and broke down crying. "What happened?" Zuko asked.

Ty Lee looked up at him. "We just had an encounter with a ghost.." she said quietly. Zuko was confused. "What?" he asked.

"It's true, Zuko! We were in Azula's bedroom when the door shut by itself and this voice, Oh Agni…" Ty Lee whimpered in fear.  
Azula drew the sobbing girl into her arms and stroked her hair to calm her down. "Shhh, Ty. It's alright." Azula cooed.

She turned to her brother and narrowed her eyes at him. "I saw the whole thing, Zuko. What I saw terrified me beyond belief." Azula said coolly.

Zuko was intrigued. "What or who did you see, Azula?" he asked. Azula shivered and told her brother what she had seen. "I saw the most horrible thing you can imagine.. Worse than Koh. I saw Father!" she cried, breaking down again.

Zuko was upset. "Aang?" he asked. "What do you make of this situation?"

Aang frowned. "I think they're being haunted by the ghost of Fire Lord Ozai." he said wisely.

Mai piped up. "Oh Joy.. Ghosts. Just what we need." Mai said sarcastically.

Zuko glared at her. Mai promptly shut up. Zuko then turned his attention back to Aang. "So, they're being haunted by Father's ghost, you say. What do you propose we do?" he asked.

Aang's answer was immediate. "I propose we do an exorcism. However, there is a chance it could go wrong." he warned. Zuko frowned. "I'm willing to take that risk." he replied. Aang's expression hardened. "Well then, let's go back to Azula's room and hopefully banish this ghost." Aang said. Then everyone made their way to the Princess's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Downward Spiral

Aang, Zuko, Mai, Azula & Ty Lee walked into the Princess's bedroom. The five were determined to rid the room of Fire Lord Ozai's ghost. "If everyone would please hold hands, we can get this show on the road." Aang said to everyone.

Azula looked at Zuko reluctantly and placed her hand in his without a word. Ty Lee placed her hand in Azula's and smiled at her. Azula smiled back at her. Mai did placed her hands in Zuko's hand. Zuko smiled reassuringly at her. "Okay, we can begin." Aang said at last.

Aang made his way to the center of the room and cleared his throat. "Fire Lord Ozai! We demand to know why you are haunting Azula & Ty Lee! If you can hear me, make your presence known!" he called out. There was a long silence. Then suddenly, the windows began banging up and down, the candles burned brighter and hotter, the mirror on the wall shattered, blood oozed from the walls and the door closed by itself. Zuko began to wonder what was going on. "Is this normal?!" he shouted over the noise.

Mai noticed it as well and was uncharacteristically scared. "No it isn't!" she shouted back.

Azula turned towards Ty Lee, she was shivering from fright and suddenly she began to cry. Azula wrapped her arms around her little acrobat. "Shhhh, Ty Lee. It's ok. It's all right." Azula soothed. She cupped Ty Lee's chin and placed a kiss on her lips.

Ty Lee instantly calmed down. "I feel safe with you, 'Zula." she said. She melted into Azula's embrace. "Let's get rid of this ghost." Ty Lee said, feeling much better.

Azula placed her hands back in Ty Lee's and rejoined the circle. "Let's try again, guys." Aang said kindly. Once again, he walked to the center of the room and summoned Ozai's ghost. This time, the doors and windows slammed open and shut.

Then suddenly, a ghostly wail sounded out. _"AZULAAAA!"_ wailed the ghost. Ozai manifested himself in the room. _"Azula, you have failed me…now you will suffer the ultimate punishment!"_ Ozai bellowed. He suddenly flew towards Mai and vanished inside her.

Mai fell to the floor and convulsed rapidly, screaming and tearing at her clothes. Zuko ran over to her. "Mai, fight it, you've got to fight it!" Zuko shouted. Suddenly, her body became limp. "Mai, baby?" Zuko asked hopefully.

Mai stared at him with an angry look that was hauntingly reminiscent of Ozai. "Wrong, boy. Though I'd be happy to cause a little mayhem." She snarled in Ozai's voice.

Zuko became shocked. "What the hell are you doing inside my wife's body?!" he asked furiously. Mai/Ozai stood up and dusted off their sleeves. "I believe just I said why, dolt. To cause a little mayhem." they said annoyed.

Aang became angry. "Leave this palace at once, you don't belong in this world." he shouted. Mai/Ozai stared at the young Avatar with a look of rage. "You may have defeated me once before, but you will not defeat me again boy." they bellowed.

Aang became furious. "Leave these girls in peace and get out of Mai's body, I'm not gonna fight you, Ozai." he stated wisely. Ozai/Mai were beyond themselves. "Coward! You will fight me! Have at you!" they screamed. Without warning, Mai/Ozai threw fireblasts and knives at Aang who blocked with Airbending. Aang threw an extremely powerful fireblast at them. Ozai began to lose control of Mai's body. He used her body to throw red flames at Aang.

Aang used air bending to extract Ozai's spirit from Mai. Her body fell into Zuko's arms. "Mai!" he shouted. Ozai's ghost faded away into nothingness. Mai slowly came to in her husband's arms. "Zuko…how long was I out?" she asked. Zuko stared at her. "A while, you were possessed by my father's ghost. But he's gone now." he said sweetly. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

Then suddenly, there was a roaring noise coming from the Council Room. Everyone gasped and ran towards the big room. Azula & Ty Lee went in first. What they saw was straight out of their nightmares… There were monsters everywhere. "What is going on, 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula didn't know what was going on. "I don't know, Ty." she replied. Then they heard a horrible grinding noise from above them, the group looked up and saw a monster crawling on the ceiling. Zuko shot a fire blast at it and Mai threw knives at it. The monster charged at them and swiped at Azula. She screamed as the monster's claw cut her shoulder. "AZULA!" Ty Lee and Zuko shouted in unison.

The monster roared at them and swiped at them again. "Retreat back to Zuko's room!" Aang shouted. Everyone ran back to Zuko's room. When they got there, Ty Lee turned her attention to Azula's wound. "It looks pretty bad, 'Zula. You might need a doctor." she said.

Azula frowned at her. "Ty, I don't need a doctor. I'm fine." She tried to get up and winced. "Zuko, I think you'd better get that doctor…" Azula conceded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Darkness Falls

Warning: A little bit of Sexual Content in this chapter but nothing too serious, just making out.

Zuko returned with the doctor 2 minutes later. The doctor took one look at Azula's arm and gasped. "Sweet Agni, what did this?!" he asked.

Azula piped up almost immediately. " You wanna know what did this, Doctor? A FUCKING MONSTER IS WHAT DID THIS!" she screamed.

Ty Lee got scared at Azula's sudden screaming and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

The doctor didn't believe her at first, but then Ty Lee decided to tell her side of the story. "It's true, Doctor! It was crawling on the ceiling and it made this horrible grinding noise." she said.

"What did it sound like?" The Doctor inquired.

Ty Lee made a sound that was cross between a roar and a snarl. "Not only that, but it had razor-sharp claws, fiery red eyes and large teeth." Ty Lee quivered.

Aang, who had been sitting in silence in Zuko's chair, cleared his throat to get the other's attention. "I think I know what that monster was." he said.

The others looked at the young Avatar with raised eyebrows. "What was it, Aang?" they all said in unison.

Aang took a deep breath and told the others what it was. "It was a Pendulum. I think the monster and Ozai's ghost might be connected." he said wisely.

Zuko was shocked. "My father's ghost has returned from hell, with an army of monsters at his beck & call. Is that what your saying, Aang?" he asked.

Aang's expression hardened. "I'm afraid so, Zuko. The best thing I can suggest is we prepare to fight some monsters and ghosts." he suggested.

Zuko agreed. "I'm with you all the way, Aang. We can do this together." he said.

Azula suddenly piped up again. "Hey, what about us?" She pointed to herself, Mai & Ty Lee with her good arm.

Zuko & Aang both laughed. "Ok, you can join, too girls." Aang said kindly.

Ty Lee turned to Azula and looked at her arm. "Doctor, how's Azula's arm? Is it serious?" she asked worriedly.

The doctor smiled kindly at her at said reassuringly: "No, Ty Lee. It's not too serious. Azula's arm will be fine. I'm putting it into bandages right now."

Ty Lee smiled at Azula and kissed her deeply, minding her bloody arm. "Oh, baby! That's good news. You don't have to wear a cast!" she said sweetly.

Azula drew the acrobat into her arms and stroked her hair gently. "Like they say, Ty, 'you can't keep a tough girl down.'" she said proudly.

Ty Lee grinned broadly at her. "Oh, Azula! Come here, you!" she said romantically. She drew Azula in for a passionate, tender kiss. Azula kissed back slowly and tenderly.

Ty Lee pulled the two of them back onto Zuko's bed. Azula continued to kiss her passionately. Ty Lee moaned quietly and sweetly. Azula kissed & licked Ty Lee's neck, making her lover moan.

Zuko & Aang stared bug-eyed in shock. Neither one made a sound.

Until finally Zuko found his voice. "HEY!" he bellowed. "THERE'S A BATTLE GOING ON HERE! FOCUS!"

Azula & Ty Lee broke their kiss, with Azula laying her head on Ty Lee's chest. "Sorry, Zuko." they apologized in unison.

"We got a bit carried away." Ty Lee said.

Zuko frowned. "Can you two at least keep it in until after we defeat these monsters?" he asked, frustrated.

Azula & Ty Lee agreed. "Ok, we promise." they said.

Zuko was pleased. "Good. Now, let's all get some sleep. We've got a battle to fight tomorrow." he replied. And with that, the group went to sleep at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ascension

**Warning: Battle Scenes and Monster Violence/Gore**. **Brace** **Yourselves! **

The group woke up the next morning ready for battle. Zuko walked over to his bed and gently woke the sleeping girls. "Hey." he said, kissing them both gently on the forehead. "Time to wake up."

Azula got out of bed and got into fresh armor. Ty Lee wore her usual outfit.

Zuko wore new armor with the Fire Nation emblem emblazoned on it. Mai wore an all-black outfit, with her hair in it's usual style. Aang wore the outfit he wore during the battle of Sozin's Comet. "Let's do this!" Azula said.

Ty Lee spoke up. "We're gonna need heavy weapons. Firebending, knives, chi-blocking and air bending aren't gonna work by themselves." She said.

Zuko, without a word, made his way over to a hidden hatch on his wall and bent the hatch. The hatch clicked and opened to reveal a secret room. Inside the room was what looked like a weapons storage. There were swords & crossbows on one wall and guns, knives & rifles on the other. "Whoa!" Aang said. "This is incredible!"

Zuko smiled at them all. "Choose wisely, everyone." he said.

Azula choose a pair of Desert Eagle pistols and a shotgun along with twin broadswords.

Ty Lee chose a rifle, a .45 revolver, a Dao sword and a dagger.

Mai chose two daggers, a pump-action shotgun, a pair of revolvers and a longsword.

Aang chose a pair of machine guns, a pistol, two Jian swords and a pair of hunting knives.

As for Zuko, not only did he choose his usual Dao swords, but also a pair of pistols, a submachine gun and a rifle.

Zuko stared at everyone. "Alright, everyone. Let's go kill some fucking monsters!" he said proudly.

The group made their way to the Council Room. Like before, it was swarming with monsters. The girls pulled out their guns whilst the boys pulled out their swords. "CHARGE!" Zuko bellowed.

Zuko & Aang sliced through 3 monsters at a time. Azula, Mai & Ty Lee were shooting monsters left and right. Then, Azula shot lightning at the nearest monster killing it instantly.

Suddenly, she heard a scream off to her right. There was Ty Lee swinging her sword at the monster. The monster hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Azula screamed. In a fit of emotional rage, she killed every monster in sight.

Eventually, the monsters were all dead. Azula limped over to Ty Lee's unconscious form. She dropped her gun on the floor and cradled her love's form. Azula wept into Ty Lee's shoulder, rocking her gently. "Ty, don't leave me. Please!" she cried.

The others made their way over to the sad sight. Mai tried to pull Azula away from Ty Lee, but Azula protested.

Azula picked Ty Lee up in her arms. "I'm taking her back to my room, guys." she said wistfully. "When she wakes up, I'm drawing us both a bath."

With that, the battered princess carried her unconscious lover towards her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Looking in View

**Warning: This chapter has passionate lesbian sex in it. **

Azula carried the wounded Ty Lee bridal style back to her room. She kicked open the door and carefully carried the unconscious acrobat through the doorway. Azula laid Ty Lee down on her bed and walked into the bathroom.

Azula went towards the bathtub and turned on the water. She adjusted the knobs so the water temps would be perfect.

Azula was just about to remove her bloody clothes when she heard a moan from the bedroom. Ty Lee was coming to.

Ty Lee opened her eyes and saw Azula staring back at her. She leaned down and kissed Ty Lee fiercely and aggressively. Ty Lee responded in kind.

Azula broke the kiss to breathe. "I almost lost you today, Ty." Azula said sadly.

Ty Lee stared at her beloved princess. "I know, baby. I wasn't careful, I'm sorry." she replied.

Azula kissed her sweetly. "I'm drawing a bath for the both of us. Let's go and cleaned up." she said. Azula took Ty Lee's hand and led her into the bathroom. She let down her hair, removed her own clothes and tossed them aside.

Then she set to work undressing her acrobat. Azula let down Ty Lee's hair and ran her fingers through it. She then unbuttoned her pink shirt and slowly slid it down her shoulders. Azula winced when she saw the cuts and gashes on Ty Lee's arms. Then she got on her knees and removed Ty Lee's pants and underwear.

They stood naked in front of one another for a few moments before kissing deeply & passionately. Ty Lee broke the kiss and led her princess into the bathtub. Azula got behind Ty Lee and washed her back. The blood & dirt on her back were washed away. Azula then reached around and washed Ty Lee's front & hair. Ty Lee moaned appreciatively as the dirt & blood were washed away. She then turned and kissed Azula passionately. Azula kissed back sweetly and wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's neck.

Azula picked Ty Lee up and carried her towards the bed. She laid Ty Lee down on the bed. "Make love to me, 'Zula." Ty Lee said huskily.

(Lemon Warning)

Azula kissed Ty Lee deeply and passionately. Ty Lee moaned sweetly and kissed back deeply.

Azula trailed kisses down Ty Lee's neck to her stomach, making her lover moan loudly. Ty Lee's breasts were heaving up & down with every breath she took.

Azula then took Ty Lee's breasts in her mouth. She sucked on her nipples gently, teasing them. Ty Lee whimpered and moaned for more.

Azula then trailed kisses down to her thighs, teasing her acrobat even more. Ty Lee moaned deeply.

Azula kissed & teased her acrobat's mound, making Ty Lee scream in pleasure. Azula stuck a finger inside her. Ty Lee moaned & whimpered out loud.

Azula slowly began pumping her fingers inside Ty Lee's womanhood. Ty Lee moaned in extreme pleasure. Azula teased her womanhood gently, making Ty Lee moan.

Ty Lee suddenly felt close to her release. "I'm cumming,'Zula!" she moaned.

With a scream, Ty Lee came on Azula's hand. She sat up and kissed Azula passionately, moaning into her mouth. She flipped them over and kissed & nipped Azula's neck. Azula moaned & whimpered.

Ty Lee trailed kissed down to Azula's stomach, making her princess moan. She kissed & teased her womanhood gently. "Moan for me, angel..." Ty Lee whispered huskily.

Azula kissed Ty Lee deeply and sweetly, feeling her release approaching quickly. "I'm close, Ty." she moaned.

Ty Lee kissed her neck and breasts sweetly. "Cum for me, angel." she moaned in response.

With a stuttering moan, Azula came hard into Ty Lee's face.

(Lemon End)

Ty Lee snuggled up to Azula. "That was beautiful, 'Zula." she said. Azula smiled at her and kissed her passionately. She stroked her hair and held her close. "I know, Ty." she replied.

Ty Lee melted into Azula's embrace. "I love you, baby." she said sweetly.

Azula sighed in response and tucked Ty Lee's head under her chin. "I love you, too." she said. Azula pulled the crimson-red blankets over the two of them and the two lovers instantly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Horror Returns

A/N: Pretty dark & scary stuff in this chapter.. Hang onto your butts!

I personally recommend listening to "Intro/Titles"(the first part), "Victim #38"(When they're in Zuko's room), The Garden(After Zuko dies) and "Doom" off of _The Frighteners _soundtrack whilst reading this chapter, they give an atmospheric feel. I would start listening around the second paragraph.

**WARNING:The following chapter may** **cause nightmares****. READ AT YOUR RISK!**

Azula woke up early the next morning. The sun hadn't risen yet and it was still pitch black outside. She got out of bed and put on her robe. Then she turned back towards the bed. Ty Lee was still asleep after last night's lovemaking session.

In the darkness of the room, Azula waved her hand and lit the candles one by one. By the time the last candle was lit, Azula was met with a horrible sight on the wall in front of her. A message written in blood and dripping as it was still fresh. It read: **"YOU WILL PAY, AZULA…." **Azula stared at the bloody writing in horror & shock.

She began to scream & cry. "NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE! WE GOT RID OF YOU!" Azula screamed. Ty Lee was woken up by her lover's screaming, She threw on a loose pink robe and ran over to calm her down. She pulled Azula into her arms and began to calm her.

"Ssshhhh, baby. It's ok. Nothing's there…" her voice trailed off as her eyes wandered up towards the wall where the writing was. Ty Lee's eyes grew wide as she stared at the bloody writing.

"What is this,'Zula?" she asked in alarm. Azula shook & quivered with fear. Then, something else happened. The walls began to move as something was inside them creeping. The thing in the walls grabbed Ty Lee by her throat, knocking the portraits of the wall and dragged her away from Azula, screaming.

Azula was horrified. "TY LEE, NOOO!" she wailed. The creature in the walls dragged her lover screaming into the blackness of the castle, Azula followed in pursuit, but not before grabbing her pistols.

Azula ran & ran & ran... until..."HEEEELLPP MEEEEE!" Ty Lee was screaming from somewhere off to Azula's left. So she ran in that direction, knocking things over as she went. She was also following the sound of Ty Lee's screams, which were getting louder in volume.

Finally, in Zuko's part of the castle. Azula found Ty Lee, struggling against the creature. "Close your eyes, Ty!" Azula screamed over the monster's roars. She pointed her gun at the thing and fired, hitting on target. It dropped Ty Lee instantly. Then suddenly, it materialized out of the walls, taking the form of a hooded figure.

It flew towards them with a roar. "'Zula, run!" Ty Lee screamed. So Azula did, dragging Ty Lee along with her. The pair ran along the corridor screaming as portraits came flying off the walls and furniture broke.

"NOOO, LEAVE US ALONE! AAAAAAAHHH, GO AWAY!" Ty Lee screamed.

Finally, the girls were cornered in the Throne Room. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?"Azula screamed. No reply. They hid behind a wall as the hooded figure searched for them. Suddenly, a pair of arms came out of the wall and grabbed Azula by her collar and lifted her upwards. She kicked & struggled, but to no avail. The portraits of the past Fire Lords were knocked off the wall in the process. Azula broke free and grabbed Ty Lee by her arm and ran towards Zuko's room.

Frantically, they banged on the door. Zuko answered immediately. "What's wrong, girls?" he asked. Azula & Ty Lee were scared. They tried to calm down & tell him they were chased by a hooded figure. Suddenly, something caught Ty Lee's eye, there was something in the walls.

She turned to Azula and whispered. "It's here. Somewhere in this room."

Azula searched the bedroom, checking under Zuko's bed. Then she went in his closet, nothing. Azula then went into his bathroom. Zuko went with her and checked around. Then they checked his mirror. Suddenly, the monster came out of the mirror and impaled Zuko in the chest, crushing his heart. As Zuko's body hit the floor, the figure disappeared back into the walls.

"ZUKO!" Azula screamed. She cradled his body in her arms, crying. Then, a blinding white light appeared from above. Zuko's ghost materialized in front of Azula, smiling...

_"Goodbye, Azula. I love you and I'll always be with you." _he said, kissing her on the forehead. With that, Zuko's ghost ascended to heaven.

Azula cried deeply into her dead brother's shoulder. "Goodbye, Zuko. I love you..." she said breaking down.

She walked out into Zuko's bedroom and saw Ty Lee sitting on his bed. "What happened?"

Azula began crying all over again. "Zuko is dead! My only brother is dead, and it's all my fault!" she wailed.

Ty Lee pulled her lover into her arms. "Shhh, honey. It's ok. He's in a better place." she cooed. They stayed like that for over an hour.

Suddenly, the door began banging open & shut by itself, the mirrors began breaking and falling off the walls.

Blood oozed from the walls and cracks began to appear in the floor. Ty Lee broke the embrace with Azula. "We have to get out of here, now!" she shouted over the noise.

The two of them ran towards the entrance hall. On the way, they saw flames roaring towards them.

Azula bent the flames out of the way. "HURRY, COME ON!" She screamed, dragging Ty Lee along with her.

The two finally made their way to the doors, they got it open in one go. By now the sun had risen and the two girls stepped into the morning light.

"Where do we go from here, 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked. Azula thought for a moment and smiled. "Uncle Iroh." she replied.

A/N: Yep, Uncle Iroh gets introduced next chapter and we'll get his reaction on Zuko's death. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, check out the other fics that I've done and as always... I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT FANFIC! BYE BYE!


End file.
